Covert Operation
by Theresa471
Summary: Revised edition to this sequel to Dream-World. With the installation reopening once again. The team of the Seaview is sent in to investigate the installation further.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: This is the sequel to Dream World.**

Covert Operation Revised and updated

Admiral Nelson was ordered to ONI in Washington, D.C. for a special briefing. He was asked by Admiral Johnson and other military officials to not say a word to any one. Until he'd arrived back to the Seaview. And advise Captain Crane and his team of the mission.

When Nelson had clearance to land the flying sub one at the airport.

Along with a jeep waiting for him to travel to the Pentagon and his meeting. Arriving finally, he was let into his office for the briefing.

He walks over to shake the hand of Admiral Johnson.

After a moment or two of silence the both men. "Harriman, we have a situation going on once again with the Dream World installation. We need to send in a team under cover. I have asked another member to join us for the briefing. She has worked at the installation awhile back. Before being found by your people at the warehouse."

"Are you talking about Judith Smiths, I didn't realize that she was still on active duty?" He says to him sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes.. She was able to go to full time only the past few weeks. I understand, she plans to transfer out of ONI. I believe to join the Nelson Institute."

Nelson would be some what surprised in regard to this news for the most part since the paper work was still being processed.

A moment later.

Johnson's secretary was calling him to let him know that the agent Judith Smiths was here for the briefing.

He presses the intercom to answer. "Have her come in John. thank you." He says to his secretary with a curt replied.

Insert...Judith Smiths worked for the installation for a year under cover before being captured by the ones involved, she was abused very badly, and needed weeks of therapy, however she became friends with several of the Seaview crew members including Commander Stu Riley before his promotion to Executive Officer for the over-night watch.

She'd moved back to live with her Sister Rebecca Conlay having be living in Santa Barbara, California area.

/

Judith Smiths walks into the Admiral's office to be seated, after shaking Admiral Nelson's hand. She certainly has changed since the last time he and the others had seen her.

"All right everyone, let's get started. First off Admiral Nelson, Judith will be paired up with Commander Stu Riley, along with Captain Lee Crane and his wife Commander Rose Marie Crane will be the second couple to enter the installation."

"And do what Admiral Johnson?" Nelson was curious to the nature on what they plan to do in the first place.

"To go in an investigate, why the two couples died, the past few weeks. Having to used the reality base brain enhancer, or in this case, live out your ultimate dreams that come true."

"Admiral Nelson, I have been asked, since I know how the program works most of all, and since that everyone from the last time, is no longer working or have been arrested. I will be going in this time, posing as a client with Riley acting as my husband." Judith says to Admiral Nelson, along with suspecting, there was more to the story between her and Commander Riley.

"Admiral Nelson, you will fly back with Judith to the Seaview. And for where you will inform your Captain and the others of the mission.; after that once everyone knows about the mission. They will be flying once again, with permission from the Canada authorities to land, along with two separate vehicles, with fake I.D.S and money."

"Is there anything else sir? While watching for any reaction from Judith Smiths.

"That's it, other then the fact your teams will keep in contact with the Seaview and ONI every 24 hours. Oh!, and one more thing, I need to mention, make sure that there are no video cameras or recording devices in the rooms."

/

Dream World installation

Dr. James Avery having taken over from Dr. Zachary Taylor, as the new CEO of the installation, to be over seeing the five couples inside the brain enhancer units at the moment. Right now everything was all in order, with all recording devices working normally, with each of the couples going through with their dreams.

He checked in with couple number one having to be jumping out a plane to sky dive. Couple number two were on a Africa safari on two elephants. Number three always wanted to be astronauts together, #4 just finished, always wanted to know what it was like to deep fish for Tuna and other big game in the ocean. And #5 the instruments showed, there was a glitch of some sorts, having to check the gauges to be fine, some how the issue was solved after resetting the gauges.

He went about his business having gone back into his office. To check up on the up and coming guests arriving soon from California. The two couples will be coming in by vehicle with the proper papers. He checked the computer for any other further information on the others, that will be joining the both couples.

Meanwhile in unit number five. Three of the main workers helped the couple Ted and Rosalie Wallace from out of there Brain Enhancer equipment off from their heads, telling them they will be able to continue on in a few hours once the unit was checked out.

Once the couple goes back to their rooms in the installation. The information is gathered up to be sold on the black market, with out having any one to find out. Since the gauges in the control room, shows that their was a glitch at the moment of the dreams start up to be gathered.

"John be sure to send this out quickly, I don't need any further delays with getting the payments, on each of the dream enhancers." Dr. Gerald Robbins in his late forties, found it interesting to be working at the installation, along with on just how much money could be made with the black market.

"Yes Dr. Robbins right away. I just need to make sure that Dr. James Avery doesn't find out?" He says quickly, before leaving to place the computer disc into an special envelope for mailing.

"And he won't!, John, if done right in the first place!" He replies with sarcasm.

/

Captain Lee Crane was at the plot table, when given the news that the flying sub was on the radar screen noticed by Patterson. Having given a rare watch at the sonar station, normally of late, he's been working in the reactor room with all of the modifications that had been made through out the entire vessel, the past few months.

"Patterson how soon before the flying sub arrives? He asked from the plot table, while Commander Morton just had gone off duty for the evening. He was hoping to be done soon once Commander O' Brian arrives.

"Sir. ten minutes." He replies immediately.

"Thanks Patterson, I will be in the radio shack talking to the flying sub.

He walked over to the radio shack to ask Sparks to connect him with Admiral Nelson.

He goes to work at his station to make the connection with the flying sub. After a moment. Admiral Nelson comes on the line having to be secured.

"Admiral, how did everything go with the meeting? Lee asked not knowing, what the Admiral would have to say at times, for when it comes to ONI and Admiral Johnson. While taking in a deep breath.

"Lee, I need you. Commander Rose Marie Crane and Commander Stu Riley in my cabin, when I arrived right away for the new mission, I will give the details, when everyone is together." In his usual command tone.

"Yes Sir, right away." He calls the following to head for the Admiral's cabin for a special briefing. He asked Commander Bobby O' Brian to come forward to take over the Control Room, when the Admiral arrives from the flying sub one.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Covert Operation

Rose Marie having to be working in the lab the past few hours, on a special pet project of hers. She had received a message from her husband Lee to meet up in the Admiral Cabin's for a briefing on a mission.

She was always curious for when it comes to particular missions, but this time. She'd no idea, what it was going to be, until she arrives.

She walks out of the lab and the medical section, to climb the stairs to officer country. When she arrives, the door to the Admiral's cabin is opened, she slowly walks in to find her husband and Commander Stu Riley sitting down in front of Admiral Nelson's desk.

"Where is the Admiral by the way?" She looks on at the both of them.

"Admiral Nelson is arriving in a moment from the fly sub, I suspect it's going be really interesting for when it comes to Admiral Johnson and the Pentagon." Lee replied in his command tone.

"We won't know anything Rose, until the Admiral gets here. But for now we wait, just like myself and Riley."

"You can say that again Captain Crane." While fidgeting in his seat to get comfortable.

It was at this moment.

Admiral Nelson finally arrives, along with a guest. Commander Stu Riley was the first to noticed her right away, with his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Everyone please be seated, I would like to welcome back Judith Smiths once again. She will be helping us, with the new covert operation at the Dream World installation." Placing his briefcase on his desk to take out the plans of the complex.

"And where do all of us, Admiral Nelson fit into this plan of the Pentagon?" Crane looked on from his seat in the front of his desk, instead of being perched at the corner of the table.

"Each of you. Will investigate indepenently on trying to find the answers, to why those two couples died, and what was gang by it in the first place?" While looking at the rest of his notes on the desk. "Commander Riley just be sure to keep an eye on Judith and the others, when your out and about the installation?"

"Yes sir, I will be sure to keep a close eye!" Judith blushed in a way that know one knew what exactly was going on between the two.

"That's it for now, all of three will leave in three hours, Lee your off as well to have your things packed, I suggest you have your replacement up front to take over the Control Room."

"I will have Commander O' Brien take over for me, Admiral Nelson, It will give me the chance to look at your notes further, when everyone leaves." Getting up from his seat to press the intercom button on his desk, while he makes the announcement.

"Lee, there is nothing more for you to look it, other then the fact that four people have been killed, and we need to find the answers." While placing his notes back into his briefcase rather abruptly.

For some odd reason Rose Marie didn't care for the Admiral's tone of voice. With the way, he was talking to her husband in the first place. But never the less. She kept her mouth shut, until the both of them arrived in their cabin a few moments later.

When Lee walked into the cabin, Rose Marie could sense the tension between the both of them. She waited, until he was ready to talk, but for now, the both of them had to pack to be ready to shove off in less than three hours.

She had packed her things, but seeing that her husband had done the same with his suitcase on the side of his desk. She goes to check up on him in the bedroom, it was great now to have the extra room, ever since the modifications were made to make the quarters much bigger, while cutting back in other areas of the submarine.

She sits down next to him on the bed. He has his arms behind his back, he looks up at her looking skeptical.

"I am not mad at you, Rose Marie, I just don't like the fact that the Admiral always seems to be holding back. Everytime the Seaview goes on a new mission."

"Look Lee. Have you ever considered that maybe ONI told him to not say anything more, in order to protect us further from the danger?" While bending over to place a quick kiss onto his cheek before getting up.

He goes to pull her down into his chest to fool around before leaving for the mission. She knew it was not the time for it, but she didn't care none the less, Rose Marie loved her husband just too much to turn him down now.

/

Stu Riley was tongued tied to have Judith here with him, even though for just a short time, before leaving for the Covert mission back to the Dream World installation.

He's waiting for her to speak having to be laying down on his bed in his quarters. He's lucky that being a commander has its perks.

He was good at what he does for Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane, it's been amazing, on just how many years, he's been working for the Institute.

"Stu, I am sorry not for getting back to you sooner with the answer to your question. But I am here now to let you know."

Judith takes off her clothing for the first time since the attack. To really surprise him, while climbing his body to kiss him some what hard and passionate. After a moment, she breaks off the kiss.

Riley looks at her with disbelief at what she just done to him both physically and mentally. "Does this mean Judith that your answer to marry me is a positive one?"

"Now what do you think Mr. Riley?" Being playful with his ego and his long standing reputation with the ladies over the years.

Chapter Three Up Next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Covert Operation

Since the time was short. They really couldn't do all that much, instead they just laid in each other arms until it was time to leave.

Sometime later...

Everyone was walking from the aft entrance of the Control Room to meet. With the Admiral in the front of the observation nose for one final briefing.

Chief Sharkey was able to placed everyone's things down into the FS-1 before departing. He'd already checked out the flying sub for the Admiral a few hours ago.

"All right everyone. Just be sure to keep your eyes opened, along with your ears on what might of happened at the installation. Make sure to keep in contact with the Seaview once a day, unless something is going on at that particular moment."

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison before moving off into the hatchway of the flying sub, and getting some what settled.

/

Dr. James Avery was worried that something just might go wrong again, with Ted and Rosalie Wallace program. It has showed that the both of them were ready to begin with the astronaut simulation dream sequence.

However in the complex of the Brain enhancer. John Roland and Dr. Robbins switched the gauges to showed that all was well, that was being sent back to Dr. Avery's computer terminal.

He assumed that everything was going well. However inside it was a totally different story. Even though the couple was not dead, there brain wave patterns from the device was being used in a different way. Sort of like being brained wash, unless given a proper coded message to the brain.

Sometime later the couple came our of the brain enhancer. Thinking that nothing ever happened, and the fact that the Astronaut program went off without a hitch.

They were taken back to their rooms for a good night's rest, while the other couple's didn't have any further issues.

But for Dr. Avery, he suspected something was not right. And he needed to contact the proper authorities about his suspicious. His own men might behind the entire problem with the installation.

When had arrived back at his private quarters in another part of the complex. He sent a coded message to ONI Admiral Stone, since it was him in the first place that had sent off the first alert, about the first two couples having to died inside the enhancer.

/

ONI Admiral Johnson's office

Admiral Johnson having to be in his office, when a priority one message was coming in from a Dr. Avery of the Dream World installation in Canada. When he read the coded message, he could not believed it that Admiral Nelson's team was walking into a dangerous situation.

He needed to contact the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

The Seaview was heading out towards Washington State area for special training, on some new equipment for Radar/sonar and Missile room sections. Admiral Neslon thought it was the best time, while the Covert team was involved with the ONI mission.

Admiral Nelson having to be in the Control Room with Commander Chip Morton. With going over the ratings for all of the new equipment. He asked Morton to check in with Chief Sharkey on how everything went with his crew, and the time to place the missiles inside the new tubes.

When he came back with a replied. "Sir, we still need work, but we are getting there with the new tubes."

"Thanks Chief, just keep your men at it for now." He says to him over the P.A. system for everyone to hear.

It was at this particular moment.

When Sparks called him to come over to the radio shack with a priority message from Admiral Nelson. Nelson walks past Commander Morton. Wondering what was going on again with ONI and Admiral Johnson.

Sparks handed him the coded message, for which the Admiral was not please at all. He needed to contact the flying sub right away.

Commander Rose Marie Crane having to be flying at the moment, with everyone currently asleep in their seats. They would be arriving at the airport in ten minutes. She already had confirmation to land, but she needed to wake everyone to let them know, they would be landing.

However it was when her radio started to flash with a message coming in from the Seaview. She called her husband Lee to wake up there was a message coming in.

He wakes up quickly from his sleep. Sitting up now into a better position, the others behind him woke as well.

"Captain Crane speaking." He heard the crackle of the message from Admiral Nelson.

"Lee, it's Nelson. The Seaview just received a priority one message from Admiral Stone, he tells me, there was another issue going on at the Dream World installation. I suggest when you go in to be extremely careful. We just don't know what the potential danger just might be. Dr. Avery sent the coded message to Admiral Johnson."

"Yes sir, I understand your message, we will be landing in a few minutes at the airport. I will make contact in 12 hours now instead of 24."

"Very good Lee, Seaview will be changing it's position to head for Canada. I will set up a time to have the FS1 meet the submarine, once the Covert mission is done."

"Will do Admiral Nelson, FS1 out!" He looks over at his wife for any comments that needed to be made. she'd nothing to say at the moment including the couple behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Covert Operation

Dr. Avery had met the two couples in his office. After being shown their passes and paperwork to the soldiers at the entrance. And taken to their rooms to drop off there things, before being taken to speak with Dr. Avery.

He was scared out of his wits with what has been going on the past few weeks. He was just glad that the people from Seaview finally arrived, even though under cover. He didn't wish to spoil it for them, letting them know about having to be under cover.

"Before we get started, I would like to welcome all four of you to the Dream World installation. From what I can see, your been pushed up to start with your dream sequences tomorrow in the afternoon, instead of three days from today. We are way ahead of schelude, your very lucky I might add."

"Thank you." Lee Crane says to Dr. Avery while the others were looking on.

Riley finally speaks up for Judith and Rose Marie. "Tell me Doctor Avery just how real are these dreams?" He asked with cursosity as always.

"That all depends on how your brain processes the information to your device enhancer. And believe me, it can get really scary at times depending on the type of dreams your having."

"I understand. We just need to be very careful in what we dream about, or else we would wind up getting into trouble."

"That is exactly it everyone. But for now enjoy the tour, eat, sleep and use even the pool in another section of the complex."

Both Lee Crane and Rose Marie eyes lit up, for when it came to mentioning the pool. She just knew, where her husband Lee was going to be the next few hours.

All of four of them get off their seats to head in different directions. Outside of his office. Stu Riley asked Judith on what she was going to be doing. "Stu, I need to check out those men that Dr. Avery was talking about. We have to be very careful, why don't you follow me with your voice recorder, just maybe we will be able to come up with something to use."

/

John Roland and Dr. Gibbons having to be working in the Brain Enhancer room. With the two couples having been inside the unit for the past one hour and thirty minutes. This time they were not taking any chances until the heat was off for the moment.

They were able to help the two couples out of there equipment, having made sure, all was in working order. Since there were no one schelude it would give them a chance to take a long break.

John asked on how it went with the dreams they were having, anything good that could sold on the black market? He asked very serious.

"Nothing really all that important at the momen.. Maybe the next group will have something, that we can really use. Now lets get out of here. I am starved!"

Some ten minutes later in the cafeteria having to be filled with employees including John Roland and Dr. Gibbons.

Stu Riley and Judith were in the near corner, he was hiding the scanner recorder, behind the menu listening to the conversation with his ear phones, having everyone think, he was listening to music on the radio.

John and Dr. Gibbons were talking. "I just don't know why, we couldn't use the dreams this time around for the black market?"

He says very softly, so not to be over heard. "Because you stupid fool!, we need to be very careful at the moment, to mostly keep the heat off us."

"When do you think we will be able to start up once again?"

Riley told Judith, they needed to get out of here right away. And report this later to the captain and Rose Marie. "But what about our food order, I am really hungry?" She tells him really quick, just when the waiter was bringing over there food.

"We will have our food here. Lets eat. Maybe they will say something else, that we will be able to use to arrest them with the evidence."

/

Swimming pool section of the complex

Rose Marie was having a grand old time in the heated pool. The area wasn't all that crowded for this late hour. And for the past few minutes she was watching at the deep end. Her husband Lee put in his laps for his exercise. Dr. Jamieson was always telling him that he needed to get in more exercise. Espeically for his age brackett, and now he was getting it, without having the good doctor watching his every moment.

She swims over to him having to be catching his breath at the deep end from his laps. "Are you done now, you don't want Doc., putting you back on medical leave for having to over do it?"

"You know what Rose!; sometimes you can be a real pain at times with your directness!" While he moves in closer to kiss her really quick on the cheek, before going off once again into the other direction.

Once Lee goes off to finish up with his laps. She sees Stu Riley and Judith coming into the pool area with their suits, and hopefully some type of a report to give them.

They are in the water no more then ten minutes. When Riley swims over to the Captain with his report.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Covert Operation

Dr. Avery was no where to be found. One of his men that works with John Ronald and Dr. Gibbons. He must of found out with, what they were doing in the first place the past few weeks.

He had placed his body into one of the main garbage chutes. In the complex having to be really late, he won't be missed, until the afternoon of the next day.

However with Crane's team. He was forced to use the radio to call the Seaview and Admiral Nelson from his quarters.

When he called using the code. Sparks told him that Admiral Nelson was just coming into the Radio Shack. "Hold on Captain, he is here now." He says. Handing him the mike for him to speak.

After a brief talk between the both, he advises Lee and his team to go through with the Dream Enhancer tomorrow. And set up some kind of a trap despite having the conversation on tape, was not really enough to convict them.

"Very well sir, I will let you know on how it goes. However we need to speak with Dr. Avery in the morning before starting anything, Crane out!"

Lee Crane can see that his wife Rose Marie didn't like the fact. They'd to go through, with the dream enhancer in the first place, and what ever might be waiting for them inside for herself, Lee, Stu Riley and Judith.

"There is nothing we can do for now, accept get a good night's rest, and I mean "Rest" Rose." She walks up to him after letting out a deep breath. To let him know that she wasn't happy, but she would follow his orders for now for the sake of the operation.

It was the same for Stu Riley and Judith, with the both having to be exhausted, along with having a big day ahead of them for tomorrow.

/

The next day everyone woke early. To have breakfast served early in their rooms, before going over to the complex, they had tried to contact Dr. Avery, with no word from him. It would mean, they would have to go inside and set the trap, while the military police would be ready to take over.

When they arrived. John Roland and the others were ready for them with the equipment being set on their heads.

With John Roland and Dr. Gibbons in the control room, in another part of the building. Dr. Avery's body was found by the military police. An alert was sent out, accept for the control room having to be a part of the trap.

All of the gauges were being monitored from another area with permission.

Lee Crane went direct into his dream state with him meeting up for the first time, his wife Rose Marie, when he first met her at the Institute running for exercise, having just transferred in.

It was at this point.

Lee Crane felt a electrical surge going through his body. The same with Stu Riley, while he was rock climbing with some old friends of his from the Marines.

Noticing the changed in the guages, the military police broke into the Control Room to stop the program from killing the two men, while leaving the women alone inside.

All three of the men inside gave up quickly. While one of the doctors that normally only work on occasions, was able to finish up the sequence, before any further damage was done to their brain wave patterns for Crane and Riley.

When the equipment were taken off both men, they were feeling much better. While the ladies once released, were able to check on them both. Having to be just fine, even though some what of a scare as well.

/

Finale

It was reported that Dr. Avery's body was found shot to his chest, the three men confessed to all of there crimes. Including having to sold the information to the black market for a fortune all over the globe.

It was found with charges being pressed by the families of the two couples being found dead weeks earlier. The court would be very harsh with going to jail for a long time for the military and private.

Along with the fact that finally the Dream World installation would be shut down for good, with all of the damaged that had been done.

Captain Lee Crane and Commander Stu Riley suffered no pernament damage. Admiral Nelson was quite pleased with the results even though having both of his key men almost getting killed in the process.

On board the Seaview on there way back to Santa Barbara, California. Commander Stu Riley had a number of the crew members in the front of the Observation nose to make an announcement. Admiral Nelson had given him the permission to do so.

Rose Marie, Lee Crane and many of the Command Staff were on hand with Judith next to Stu Riley.

"Everyone, I would like to say that I had asked Judith weeks back a question, for which she finally gave me the answer. She is willing to become my wife, after I asked her to marry me."

All of the Command Staff was very pleased with the wonderful news, with everyone coming up to hug the happy couple, along with the toasts.

Sometime later...

Rose Marie was asking her husband, on whether or not, he was going to say something to Admiral Nelson, in the way he's been acting toward him the past several months, with his altitude in not trusting him with any type of information for the recent missions.

"I decided not to say a word Rose Marie, and just keep quiet."

Sitting at his desk in their quarters. "And speaking of which, how about the way your been treating me of late as well?"

He moves off his chair, walking slowly over to his wife, to place a very tender kiss onto her lips, to change her mind.

The End


End file.
